Treading Forbidden Grounds
by 33LoLillie-Chan33
Summary: What if Yong Ha got to Hyang Kwan Chung first and Yoon Hee forgot to lock the door?


Title: Forbidden GroundS

The stylish and subtle all-knowing Gu Yong Ha paced about in his room. To go or not to go? He hadn't told Yoon Shik that it was empty and could be bathed in for the sole purpose of seeing what he, she, looked like naked. No, of course not. He had the books for that. The erotic novels with it's graphic naughtiness was all he truly needed.

"Ahh, I don't mind that a woman is liberally walking around Sungkyunkwan's grounds, what I do mind, is that she, a woman, tried to deceive him, Gu Yong Ha, THE, Gu Yong Ha."

"Of course this is not the desire of a man to see the naked body of a woman ho no no no, it is merely a scholar, desiring to seek the truth."

"Yes, of course, of course,"

Satisfied with his justifications, he walked off in the direction of Hyang Kwan Chung, the solitary incense hall with it's mysterious ghost story.

Yoon Hee walked as quietly as she possibly could. Holding the candle in one hand and feeling around for anything she might bump into with the other. She thanked her lucky stars that the well was nearby and it's drain ran from within the incense room to the back and into the grass. Not thinking at all, that Gu Yong Ha could quite possibly have set her up. She hardly ever got the opportunity to take a bath.

Once a month she was lucky enough to be able to clean her wrappings and get through her three days of bloody hell with relative ease. No one ever noticed that the toilets had a slightly reddish stain here and there. But after rolling around in the mud, and with the nasty friend of her's making an entrance, she really longed for a bath.

She quickly overturned one of the large tubs, filling it with water, never mind it was cold, cleaning herself was most important. Yoon Hee deftly removed her belt and untied the knots holding the robes together. She placed the robes one after the other carefully onto another dry tub. Her fingers reached her head, playing with the slightly bouncy topknot before releasing it. Ahh, she sighed, enjoying the pleasant feeling of her long hair cascading down her back and the sudden lack of a headache. She loosened her bindings, stroking her breasts lightly, feather light touches reaching her nipples. They had been tied down for far too long. Tying it tighter everyday, the ache was getting unbearable now. The damn lunar month. Hopefully, if she loosened it her loose robes would hide her bustline.

She massaged the sides where her breasts felt heaviest, stroking with a slight pressure that had her relishing the comfort.

'Mmm,' Careful not to turn her massage sexual, she turned to remove her pants. Ah, the pants. Nice, opaque and loose, enough to hide her bloody rags and whatever bulk there to be hidden would stay hidden. Mmh.. She groaned slightly, her back cramps.. They were getting worse and worse. Hopefully it would lessen, she didn't want to have to collapse thanks to it's blasted unbearability.

Quickly unraveling the cloth and placing it in another section, away from her clean cloths, she finally sank into the cold, but soothing bath water. Enough to cool her hormones thanks to her remembrance of Jae Shin sa-hyung's shirtless chest and plenty to wash away any sweat on her body.

'I will have to thank sa-hyung for introducing me to this place," was her final thought as she plunged her head beneath the water.

Yong Ha tried his very hardest to be stealthy, sneaking around the school grounds and finally reaching his destination.

'Yoon Shik ah, Yoon Shik, the moment you will be unable to fool me will be happening any second now.'

The self-proclaimed Yeorim stopped right in front of the door. The sudden hesitance making him question himself.

'I'm Yeorim aren't I? Full and nicely enlarged, in more ways than one.. Yeorim, Yeorim.. The number one ladies man, the only man to have kissed a gisaeng.. In Sungkyunkwan anyway..'

'Tch who am I kidding? It was on the cheek.. I stroked her back.. Barely saw past the damn ankle.. Just tell them.. He's Yeorim.. Laugh when they say he won't hurt them, laugh when they call him experienced.. Laugh when he's called a playboy.. What did a few kisses on the cheek and a couple of hugs matter? A nude girl... A nude girl is nothing goddamnit!'

He woke out of his stupid hesitance and opened the door quietly. Was she so silly? Anyone could walk in. She didn't even lock the door.. He walked in somemore, steps echoing slightly in the quiet room. He reached the final shelf and stood behind it. Hiding, no, not hiding.. Observing..

'Like a pervert.'

Goddamnit his conscience needed a life. She pulled her head up from the water, her shoulders and the creamy tops of her breasts sending his mind into overdrive. For the first time in his life. Gu Yong Ha blushed. Her fingers ran up and down her arms, the candle illuminating her beautiful face and just how pearl-like her skin was. How smooth it would be. He was slightly disappointed that he couldn't see anything else, the shadows of the room hiding anything else.

She raised her hands above her head, almost there... Almost.. Just a little more... Then just as he was about to damn every adult book he ever had for never showing him the sights and curves of a body properly, his groin tightened, hit the damn shelf and he gasped.

Yoon Hee felt as though she had a rock dropped onto her.

She hugged her breasts and dropped into the water, hardly daring to turn around, the shy girl in her transfixed wth shock and horror, not knowing anything else but to stay stock still.

Who.. Who was in here.. How.. She.. She hadn't locked the door.. Of all the stupid things to do she didn't locked the door. Her mother had always said, "Yoon Hee, ah Yoon Hee, that carelessness of your's will get you in trouble one day.

She waited for the yelling, the pleasure or the whatever action would come from whoever it was behind her.

"Yah, Daemul.. So this is why you wouldn't let me wash your back..."

She stiffened even more.. Yong Ha.. He.. He..

"Wha- what?" Came her stammered reply. Yong Ha fixed himself quickly, she didn't need to see how flustered he was. Putting on a front he continued.

"To think our resident big shot would be a girl.." He walked to her with confidence he didn't feel.. "And to think she would be such a pretty one too.. Prettier than even our Cho Sun.." He ran her fingers down her back.. Gulping slightly, thanking the heavens he/ she couldn't see his heating face, "I am glad you decided to bath here, and to even let me catch you.."

With those words it seemed as though he woke something in her.

What? So his intention.. He must have known all along.. Or.. Or.. No wonder.. His words..

'Why? Have something you can't show me?' The strange glint in his eye.

She swallowed hard. Becoming angry, the feeling of hurt and betrayal coursed through her. Weren't they friends? Brothers? Nevermind he thought she was a girl but.. What happened to brotherhood?

"So.. You knew all along? And.. This.. This was just a trap?"

"Well, not a trap per say... I just wanted to make sure I was right.."

"So what now? Are you going to report me? Kill me? Or are you planning something else?" She trailed off slightly afraid of what he might do.

"Yah, Daemul, i'm hurt you would think that way. I just wanted to catch you at it.. Seeing as you didn't want to tell me.. I even gave you plenty of opportunities to tell me," He noted when she stiffened up, "Calm down.. I won't tell anyone or get you in trouble.. I just really minded that you thought you could pull a fast one on me.. Gu Yong Ha.." He whispered into her ear, breathing heavily onto the nape of her neck.

He didn't know what else to do. This was his front, and if making a naked girl feel more afraid than she should be was how it went then.. He would just have to do it this way. Instead of fear however, a pair of furious eyes came to match his.

"So you knew.. But you just wanted to have. Some. Fun? You think if I were risking my life being here I would tell you? Plenty of opportunities, yah Gu Yong Ha your excuse is that you couldn't stand me pulling one over you? What kind of man are you? You could have come to my face and say it and yet.." She got up, ignoring his sudden squeak and his pointing at the sudden skin revealed to him, "And yet, instead of acting honourably, you pull a ruse over me, planning to catch me while I bathe.. I'll bet you just wanted to see a naked woman didn't you? You cowardly, mean... He who has the reputation of being with so many of the gisaeng.. You.. Decided to shame a woman.. By catching her while she bathes? You.. You.."

As if suddenly catching how he could barely stay looking at her, and of the awareness of how naked she was, she splashed into the water.

"Ya.. Daemul.. It's not as if I haven't seen a gurl naked before and-"

"So what?"

"Eh?"

"Despite you having seen so many other girls naked.. As if this is hardly a matter for you.. This.. Did you not think about how I would feel?"

The magic words. He turned back to face her, and for the first time, noticed how sad her eyes were, the protective way she hugged herself and hunched over. He looked to the side and noticed the bloody rags.. As if he were looking for the first time he realized.. Just how hard it must be for her.

Yoon Hee hugged herself. What was she thinking? Showing her body like that.. She felt so ashamed.. She didn't even notice it until he squeaked and turned away.. How pathetic was she? She might as well just leave Sungkyunkwan.. Only she couldn't. She needed to pay for her brother's medicine.. To support her mother..

She would just have to deal with seeing this man.. The first man to ever see her treasured body that way.. How would she avoid him? She sighed softly and gave herself a self-deprecating sob.. She couldn't stop the tear that slipped from her eye.

"Listen.. Yoon Shik.. Or.. Well I don't know your name but.. I'm sorry.. I didn't think about what you could be going through and I... I.." She turned to see what he was stammering about. She noted him adjusting his pants, and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm not actually.. I haven't actually seen a girl naked before.. You're the first.. And.. I know it doesn't excuse me.. From what I did but.. I.. I was selfish and I, i'm sorry. I promise not to tell anyone about this, and if you need any help, just let me know.. I'll leave you and, since I can't lock the door.. Be quick, see you tomorrow."

And he left like that.

Yoon Hee stared at the ceiling. Tomorrow classes would end a little bit early.. Meaning more time to see Yong Ha.. She turned to her left and spied the sleeping Geol Oh with his revealed chest. She couldn't even appreciate it tonight. She didn't want to see him. Thank heavens they had no classes together but, they always hung out together.. And seeing as what happened earlier, she really didn't want to have to face him so soon.

He didn't seem to be lying.. Him never seeing a naked girl before.. Either he was telling the truth.. Well both ways he was good at acting like a playboy.

Well, she resolved, she would just have to avoid him to the best of her ability until she felt like she could see him again. No problem with strong arms around her shoulders but.. Not when the guy had seen her naked.. No..

Yong Ha awoke, feeling strangely alone.. And something else.. Something he hadn't felt in a very long time.. He looked.. Oh for goodness' sake.. Now wasn't the time for a hard on! Well it was impressive with how tented out it was but it really was NOT the time for one.

Think of something .. Think of something.. Uncle.. Uncle.. Old.. Beggar.. No not beggar.. Not poor, just lead straight back to Yoon Shik.. And last.. Night.. Um.. Got it.. Cho sun kissing the Minister of War, who had his shirt off. Nice.. And very effective.

They had no classes together so that would let him settle his mind and prepare it for when they saw each other. He had the morning.. No damnit.. They had breakfast together.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Or not..

The punk hadn't turned up. Or maybe he had but he just left really fast.. Yeah that made sense.. One of the trays were completely empty.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Damn it.. Where was he? It had been hours after classes and they had had a nice extra long break so where the hell was he? He had decided to revise his apology and maybe grovel a bit because, female or not Yoon Shik was still someone he respected as a person and as someone who was honourable and stood p for what was right.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The dud- girl, needed to stop avoiding him. He knew she was. He had searched each and every damn place for her, while he was at it he might as well be annoyed that he hadn't found Geol Oh either.

Wait..

Geol Oh- missing..

Yoon Shik- missing..

Obviously they were together.. So.. Okay.. The west side with the huge tree that Geol Oh liked to play around under.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

His eyebrow twitched.

The two of them had obviously been having some fun seeing as Yoon Shik had been smiling a lot just as he arrived. And when he reached out to hug both of them, the punk just walked off..

Needed to go get something his perfect ass, he was AVOIDING him. Geol Oh just looked at him strangely. And also walked off.

This needed to stop. Yong Ha ran as fast as he could in the direction Yoon Shik had gone in. Which wasn't very fast at all. Sure he exercised a little every now and then.. Played in the water, played with a football... But he was horrible at running.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huff.. Puff..." Oh for the love of god.. "Hahhh... Ugh..."

Never before, for a female had he exerted so much energy.. And he looked positively disgraceful, that he was certain of. Hair sweaty.. Body sweaty... Sweat.. Sweat.. And his lovely silk clothes!

But at least he had found Daemul.

The sucker was sitting in the front of his room, reading. So he ignored him to read? He brushed him off to READ?

"Yah Daemul!" He winced slightly at the volume and turned, making sure nobody saw him. He turned back only to see the girl getting ready to run off. Oh no.. That was not happening. He grabbed his- her hand, "That's enough okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he pulled her off with him and miraculously made it to his room without anyone noticing.

Yoon Hee couldn't help herself. Despite her shyness at their sudden proximity.. Or that he had held her hand.. Even with the impropriety at a female and a male being alone in her room with him knowing she was female.. She gaped.

His room.. Huge! Ginormous! And he had the whole room all to himself!

"Hey.. Um.. Yoon Shik.." And she couldn't help it.. For some reason, she didn't like having her brother's name roll off his lips so easily.

"Yoon Hee." Yong Ha turned when he heard her speak. Surprised that she responded.

"Huh?"

"Yoon Shik is my brother.. My name is Yoon Hee."

Oh, so that's what he- she meant...

"Ah.. Yoon Hee, that's a pretty name." She turned away, neither blushing nor frowning.

"So.. You brought me here because?"

"I.." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little bit bashful. "I wanted to apologize to you and..- hey wait, i'm not done yet." He grabbed her shoulders as she was about to walk off.

"You're going to apologise aren't you? You already did that last night.. So, it doesnt really matter. Besides.. Since I know you know and.. Yeah, so, we don't have to talk about this anymore."

"Look I know you're still mad.. But.. Even if you forgive me.. Which I don't think you have I still think I have to apologise. Even if I alread have. Things aren't going to go back to normal, I will keep my promise, but even if I lose my voice forever, you're still going to avoid me. So at least tell me how I can fix that."

".."

"I... Yoon Sh- Yoon Hee, i'm really, really sorry. I like you a lot as my friend and I respect you a lot. Coming here, whatever your reason, is very brave. I was impulsive last night.. And.. I.."

"Show me."

"Mm?" He looked back up, only to see the back of her head.

Yoon Hee turned around, determination with a touch of reluctance and shyness in her beautiful eyes.

"Show me.. I.. You..." She seemed lost for words and Yong Ha was a little confused.

She wrung her hands slightly, took a deep breath and said it again. "I, forgive you for.. Trapping.. Me last night, i forgave you after what you said but.. What. Can't forgive.. Is.." Her hands reached up to her chest, "Is that you saw my body, so.."

Oh.. So that was it..

"I want to see your's too." Wait what? He did not expect that. At all,

"You had ample time to see everything, i even stood up and gave you a plentiful view, so.. I feel embarrassed and angry with myself, and with your eyes for seeing me, so it's only fair if I see you as well right? I was talking for about.. Half a minute, so.. I want to see everything. For half a minute. I'll even time it."

What would her mother say if she heard her brazen request? Probably nothing. But her wooden cane might be a good friend for a while.. And so would a nice healing salve.

She was being selfish.. But, curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back. So her embarrassment was her death, her curiousity her medicine, and if Yong Ha agreed, his body her life-returning satisfaction.

Yong Ha stood still for a moment.

Out of all the possible requests..

To see him naked.

It was fair he would give her that.. Well she was pretty brave, and he had laid all his cards down.. What mattered was the final one she held in her palm.. And it was an involuntary card. He would try to talk her out of it, and if it didn't work.. Then... If he wanted their friendship to go back to how it was, he would just have to do this.

"I.. Okay.. But.. Are you.." Okay scratch talking her out of it, it wasn't working.

"I'll do it.. But, can we keep the situation the same as well?"

At her questioning cock of her head, he continued. "Like.. How dark it was.. With only, candle-light."

She stared at him, and then asked. "Why so shy? I'm sure the Gisaeng's nickname for you didn't come about so easily..."

Nickname.,? Oh.. Oh god he couldn't believe he was telling her this.

"I.. Lied.. It's.. That nickname is.. Self-induced.. It was sort of a joke.. And they started calling me that. I haven't actually.."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Well at least he wouldn't have to grovel.

Yoon Hee had returned a few hours after it was dark, meaning Geol Oh and Sun Joon were both fast asleep. Yong Ha felt his heart beating.

"So, do you want me., to start now?"

She nodded once and blew out all the candles, save for a single one.

Yong Ha breathed in, and started by untying his belt.

"Wait."

He looked up, only to see her piercing eyes stare at him, "Undo your hair as well."

He nodded and reached up to pull his hair free. Wincing as some of it knotted. From the corner of his eye he notice Yoon Hee stand up and walk towards him. Captivating him with thoughts of how she had looked that night. He gulped, hoping it wasn't audible. She reached up and, replacing his fingers, wove through his hair and combed it through. Yong Ha blushed at how close they were, and just how intimate an act it was, because no one had ever just stroked his scalp and played with his hair. No one.

She let go when she was done. "I have the same problem too so.." As if realising what she had done, she moved back, "Keep going."

Yong Ha continued disrobing, placing the deep burgundy silk onto the shelf and reaching to undo the next layer. 'Two more to go.'

The lighter red was soon discarded, leaving him in his pants and silk white under-layer. He didn't feel bashful yet.. But, taking his clothes off, by himself.. He bit his lip and continued, aware of the sweat trickling down his back, of her eyes following his every move, and of how aroused he was becoming.

His face turned red as he pulled the white layer open.

Yoon Hee held her breath upon seeing the skin.. That she had asked for.

He wasn't as muscular as Sun Joon or Jae Shin Sa-hyung.. But he had a nice definition and his form was sleek.

"I didn't think you would have so little fat on you, sa-hyung."

He looked up, slightly embarrassed.. "Ahh.. I do, do a little sports, every now and then. And running around the place does keep you fit..."

She nodded and motioned at him to carry on. He sighed and, with a deep breath, pushed his pants down.

Yong Ha stood in a third of the room, bare form illuminated by the candle. The shadows however, were not enough to hide his manhood and how fast his blood was racing.

"Sa-hyung.. Your-"

He gulped, "Half a minute yah Daemul.. I mean Yoon Hee... You promised."

"Yeah.."

She set the little sand bar over on the floor and looked him up and down, then she turned around, took one of the robes lying on the floor and walked over to him. Yong Ha blushed at their close proximity. What was she going to do. Would she touch him in return for touching her.

She placed the cloth, and her hand directly onto his penis. He gulped and breathed in, feeling himself harden.. "You.."

She looked down.. "Oh.. I.. I didn't mean to.." Yoon Hee moved backwards and let her fingers drop, revealing his now, very impressive man hood.

Yong Ha stared at her in almost disbelief. "Does it hurt? It.. It looks painful.." And then as if realising what she said, she turned around. "It's passed half a minute.. I.. I'm satisfied."

Yong Ha stared at her back.. His raging hard on not calming down. With a sigh he put on his pants and under layer loosely before walking over to her. "But.. I'm not."

She turned around, gasping a little as he tugged her close to his body, proof of his desire hard and warm against her belly. "Y-yah.. Sa-hyung.."

He took her hand and placed it against chest. "Can you feel how much you affect me..? I've always been interested in you.. But last night.. And now this.."

He brought his arms around her, this giddy feeling of his heightening when she didn't move her hand away from him. "I'm not just a playboy.. I have feelings too.. And wouldn't you accept them? You don't have to return them, just, accept them." And he bent down and pressed his lips against her forehead.

"Sa-hyung... You.. " Yoon Hee smiled prettily, "You are unlike what I thought you would be." She trailed her fingers tentatively down the lapels of his robe, smoothing it before pulling it together and tying it. She knew that she should be more affected than this.. But Yong Ha sa-hyung.. Since the first day they met in the bookstore.. And when she fell in arms while running from Sun Joon... It wasn't love.. But it was definitely something.

"Yoon Hee.. Stay here tonight? I won't do anything. Promise." He smiled cheekily at her.

Her response was an enchanting smile that had him blushing all the way to the roots of his unbound hair.

Review guys. I know not many people love SKK but I plan on expanding it. Join me pretty please.


End file.
